


Hot Cocoa Bombs

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Tamaki and Sougo make hot chocolate bombs together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: After showing Sougo a video about homemade hot chocolate bombs, Tamaki suggests that they make some together. An evening occupied by the sweet scent of chocolate, and the company of a loved one- sounds like an evening well spent.
Relationships: Yotsuba Tamaki/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Hot Cocoa Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I participated in the 2020 IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa and created this fic for my giftee, [ @yura_yuuto](https://twitter.com/yura_yuuto?s=20)! Her prompts are really cozy, and so I chose to write about MEZZO" and them making hot chocolate together! I remembered seeing a video about hot chocolate bombs, so I wanted to add that in, and this fic was born! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the fic! ^_^

_ “Sou-chan! Look, look!”  _

_ Tamaki skidded across the floor to the living room couch and leaned on top of the couch’s back, trapping Sougo, who was currently in the middle of folding laundry, between his arms. With his phone balanced between his hands, Tamaki used his thumb to press the “play” button.  _

_ The video started with a shot of a round ball of chocolate neatly resting in a mug. A stream of warm milk then smoothly poured down from above, splashing on the chocolate shell. Soon, the chocolate cracked. As the milk rose, hot cocoa powder and mini marshmallows swirled around.  _

_ “Oh-” Sougo uttered, with an eyebrow raised. “Is that hot cocoa?”  _

_ “Yep! It’s called a hot cocoa bomb. Cool isn’t it?” Tamaki grinned.  _

_ “It is! That’s quite creative.”  _

_ Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. “Right? They’re really good as gifts too.” He brought his face closer, right next to Sougo’s- eyes sparkling with anticipation.  _

_ “We should try making them!”  _

* * *

An array of milk and dark chocolate bars, small packets of hot cocoa mix, a pack of colorful mini marshmallows, a small canister of sprinkles, a roll of parchment paper, two pastry brushes, and two semi-sphere silicone mold trays lay spread out on the kitchen counter. The clink of a glass bowl being set down on one side of the ingredients was accompanied by the thud of a cutting board and knife being placed on the other side. 

“I think we have everything we need. What do you say, Tamaki-kun?” 

“This should be good,” Tamaki answered. “Some of my classmates said they followed this video and everything turned out well.” He rummaged through one of the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out a small pot. “Some of them even recorded and showed me how their hot cocoa bombs turned out. I’m sure ours will be really nice too!” 

In a couple of strides, he was back beside Sougo. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone with his free hand. As he turned the phone horizontally and propped it up against a container, Sougo started unwrapping a chocolate bar and then picked up the knife . Tamaki, after throwing a quick glance at Sougo, walked over to the sink to fill a pot with a few inches of water. 

The two of them worked back and forth, in tandem. Sougo’s adeptness with the knife worked to his advantage as he chopped the chocolate bars into thin pieces. Once he was finished, they used the glass bowl and hot water Tamaki boiled to start melting the chocolate. Taking care to not let the chocolate clump or harden, they made sure it was successfully melted first, before Sougo pulled the brushes and silicone molds closer. 

“The next step is to coat the inside of the molds with the melted chocolate,” Sougo muttered as he tapped on Tamaki’s phone to replay the video. While Sougo still had his eyes on the screen, Tamaki took one brush and dipped it in the melted chocolate. As he reached out to grab the mold, his eyes wandered over to Sougo. 

His partner, currently with his elbows propped up on the counter and fingers laced together, still had his eyes solely on the video. Sougo’s chin rested on top of his intertwined fingers, his mouth slightly open as he muttered the instructions to himself. 

Tamaki’s gaze then drifted back to the brush coated with chocolate in his hand. 

“So to seal the cocoa bomb, we have to- uwah-!! Tamaki-kun?” 

“Fufu, did I surprise you?” 

Sougo jumped slightly, finally letting his gaze rest on Tamaki. After a few surprised blinks, he brought his hand up to his face. With the pads of his fingers, he lightly touched his cheek. 

“Is this chocolate-?”

Tamaki nodded as he waved the brush back and forth a couple of times. “Paint the inside of the molds with me too, Sou-chan.” 

“I was going to,” Sougo replied. “I just wanted to make sure we know what else to do after that-!” 

With another quick swipe of the brush, Tamaki smeared another streak of chocolate on Sougo’s other cheek, catching him off guard again. “Oh, you kinda look like a cat.” 

“I…what?”

“It’s like you have whiskers,” Tamaki clarified, as he put the brush down. Taking one step closer, he reached out to gently cup Sougo’s face in his hands, his thumbs wiping across the lines of chocolate. 

Sougo, with an eyebrow raised, stood in place, letting Tamaki run his thumbs across his cheeks. All of a sudden, Tamaki leaned in and placed a quick peck on Sougo’s forehead. 

“Wh-” 

Chuckling softly, the younger man replied, “I thought you’d be used to things like this by now. C’mon Sou-chan, how long have we been dating?” 

“Well,” Sougo started. “I am! I’m not as surprised anymore.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“You were much less straightforward too, in my defense.” 

“Ok, but now I’m way more comfortable now with all of this...dating stuff.” 

Sougo placed his hands on his hips and, after a few seconds of thought, nodded in agreement. “That’s true. We have gotten much more comfortable with each other over the years. Even more so than when we just worked together- ow-!” 

Sougo’s speech was suddenly cut short by Tamaki pinching his cheeks. “Definitely much more comfortable,” he repeated, gazing down at his partner. 

Tamaki’s mouth curved up into a small smile as he met Sougo’s light, lavender colored eyes. The clock ticked by and they still stood, unmoving, until both of them finally jolted and broke eye contact. 

“W-We should probably get back to the hot cocoa bombs-” 

“Yes, let’s get back to it,” Sougo quickly agreed, picking up the roll of parchment paper and ripping off a sheet. He then placed one silicone mold tray on the sheet, picked up the unused brush, and dove straight into work. “Don’t forget to wash your brush first before dipping it again in the chocolate, Tamaki-kun. It’s been contaminated.” 

“Contami-” Tamaki sputtered. “Alright, no worries, I’m on it~” 

* * *

While waiting for the chocolate to cool, the two of them turned on the TV for some ambient noise. Just as Sougo placed the TV remote on the coffee table, Tamaki called out, “Sou-chan.” 

The ‘pop’ of a packet being opened soon followed, and Sougo lifted his gaze to see his partner with his hand in the opened pack of mini marshmallows. 

“Tamaki-kun, don’t eat too many of them yet,” he reminded. “We only bought one pack, and we still need to put them with the cocoa powder.” 

“I know,” Tamaki muttered while popping a light blue marshmallow in his mouth. Another marshmallow was at the ready, already trapped among his fingers. He skillfully brought it between his index finger and thumb, and held his arm up. A grin spread across his face. “Souchan, say ahh.” 

Already having predicted Tamaki’s actions, an open mouthed Sougo angled his head just as Tamaki threw the marshmallow, catching the soft treat right on his tongue. Sougo clamped his mouth shut, and started chewing. 

“Nice catch,” complimented Tamaki, as he flicked another marshmallow into his own mouth. 

“Don’t throw one so suddenly…” Sougo murmured. 

“I knew you’d get it though.” Tamaki stuck his hand in the bag again and brought out more. Raising his arm once more as a signal, he waved the marshmallow around a little. 

The corners of Sougo’s lips twitched, forming a semblance of a smile, as he huffed in faux exasperation. He gave a small nod, prompting Tamaki to go ahead. 

.

.

.

“I mean, on the bright side, we didn’t drop too many of them,” Tamaki pointed out, staying optimistic.

Some mini marshmallows lay spread across the floor, showcasing the number of attempts where either Sougo failed at catching or Tamaki failed at aiming. 

“Mmhm. I don’t think the others would want to come home to a bunch of mini marshmallows littering our floor,” Sougo answered, as he walked over to the fallen treats and started picking all of them up. 

Meanwhile, Tamaki brought the chocolate molds out from the fridge and placed them on the counter. He slowly began to remove the semi-spheres from the silicone mold, taking care to not break them. Sougo was soon back in the kitchen area after cleaning up the marshmallows. He quickly grabbed a pan from the drying rack, placed it on the stove, and turned on the heat. 

Like two perfectly aligned gears, the duo resumed working together easily. Sougo took the chocolate molds Tamaki would hand to him and pressed the edge of the empty shell on the warm pan, letting the chocolate melt just a tiny bit. In a few moments, Tamaki would be finished with filling one chocolate shell with hot cocoa powder and some mini marshmallows. With an extended hand, he’d receive the empty mold from his partner and carefully seal the two halves. In a flash, they managed to finish sealing a batch of hot cocoa bombs. 

“We should probably put them in the freezer for a few minutes to let the seal set, shouldn’t we?” Sougo suggested. “Let me get started on heating up the milk too…” 

“Yeah, I think that’s what the video said too from what I remember,” Tamaki replied, as he carried their finished cocoa bombs to the refrigerator. 

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo said. “This was a really fun evening.” 

With a close of the freezer door, Tamaki looked back at Sougo. “It was fun, wasn’t it!! I’m glad you liked making these too, Souchan.” 

“I hope we’re successful on our first try.” 

“I’m pretty sure they’ll turn out fine,” Tamaki reassured. “I can’t wait to try them out and share them with the others too!” 

“Hm, we probably need to make more. Just one batch isn’t enough for everyone.” Sougo rested his chin on his fingers and looked over at their leftover melted chocolate and the chocolate bars they haven’t used yet. “What do you say we make some for our senpais too?” 

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, let’s do it!” 

Thus, they decided to continue their little activity. Before starting anything new, however, they first removed the completed cocoa bombs from the freezer to test their completed works. As Sougo drizzled the rest of their leftover melted chocolate on the round treats, Tamaki delivered the finishing touches by topping them all up with sprinkles. 

Their hot cocoa bombs didn’t exactly have the same shiny exterior that many shops did. Nor did they look as beautifully decorated. However, Tamaki and Sougo, were proud of their achievement nonetheless. 

“Okay, we’re finished with these!” Tamaki cheered, throwing his arms up in the air and facing Sougo, who instinctively gave a double high five to his partner. 

“Let’s try them out,” Sougo encouraged. In a few quick moments, he had gotten their personal mugs from the cabinet as well as the warm milk. 

With a nod of his head in the direction of the living room, Tamaki grabbed two hot cocoa bombs before making his way over to the couch. Sougo, holding both of their mugs and the milk, followed suit. 

The two of them took their seats and finally placed their cocoa bombs in their mugs. They brought their gazes up and to the side, letting their eyes meet again. Sougo held the warm milk in one hand, ready to pour. In unison, both of them cracked a smile. Sougo then started to pour the milk first in Tamaki’s mug.

Just like in the video, as the warm milk splashed on the chocolate shell, a crack was formed. Soon, the contents of the hot cocoa bomb swirled together, as they came rising up with the milk. Tiny, colorful marshmallows bobbed up and down on the surface. 

Both young men sucked in their breaths. 

“It worked!” Tamaki exclaimed as he held his mug carefully and swirled around the hot cocoa. “We did it, Sou-chan!” 

“We did,” Sougo echoed. He heaved a relieved sigh, which was soon followed by a light chuckle. “Let me go get a spoon so we can stir.” 

In no time, Sougo had returned with a teaspoon. Now Tamaki offered to pour the milk in Sougo’s cup. Once again, the duo witnessed the magic they had created with their own hands. 

At long last, they took a sip of their hot cocoa. 

“It’s pretty good,” Sougo commented. “The chocolate shell adds to the flavor.” 

“I like it a lot. Sou-chan, is the sweetness level okay for you? Not too sweet?” the ever kind hearted Tamaki, asked. 

Offering a small smile and a pat on the younger man’s head, Sougo shook his head. “It’s perfect.” 

“That’s good.” Tamaki took another sip. “...Hey, do you think we can make another batch before the others get home?”

“Oh,” Sougo muttered. “That’s a good question. I’m not sure.” 

A cheeky grin quickly graced Tamaki’s lips. “What if we drag whoever gets home first to make another batch with us?” 

Sougo let loose a lighthearted chuckle, clear as a bell. “I’m sure they would all be willing to make these with us.” 

Tamaki, while still holding his mug with both hands, lifted his legs up and tucked them, cross legged, on the couch. He scooted closer to Sougo till their arms touched, and leaned his head on Sougo’s shoulder. Almost immediately, Sougo too tilted his head to rest his cheek on Tamaki’s soft hair. 

“Sou-chan,” Tamaki whispered. 

“Hm?” 

“Can we just stay like this for a while?” 

“Of course…” 

For some time, they continued to bask in the moment, accompanied by the soft chatter of people from the TV, the aroma of chocolates in the air, the warmth from each other’s bodies, and the taste of cocoa. An evening well spent in the company of a loved one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are always appreciated! I love hearing everyone’s thoughts! ^^
> 
> Please feel free to talk with me on twitter! ( [ @bunnymikaaa](https://twitter.com/bunnymikaaa) )


End file.
